dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeno's Attendants
|theme = |image = |-|Anime = |-|Manga = file:Zenoattendants (2).jpg |JapName = |RomName = |AniName = |AltName = |Appears in = |FirstApp = Anime: "The Conclusion At Last! Who Will Prevail? Beerus or Champa?" Manga: "The Victorious Universe Is Finally Decided!!" |Gender = Male |Occupation = Attendants/Bodyguards |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Zen-Oh (master) Future Zen-Oh (master) Future Zen-Oh's attendants (alternate timeline counterparts and equivalents) Great Priest (fellow) Angels (lower equivalents) }} Zen-Oh's attendants are a pair of tall identical entities that serve Zen-Oh. Appearance The attendants are tall and cyan-skinned individuals. They wear a long purple and yellow coat which coves their face to their knees. Under their coat, they wear a gray-lined suit. As headwear, they don oddly shaped hats of bronze color, with a long and thin pointy end at the top and a small gray ball at the tip. Personality As attendants to Zen-Oh, they take guarding and respecting him very seriously. They also act in unison with each other and stand in a very disciplined posture, motionlessly hovering above ground for most of the time. As expected of the guardians of the single most important entity in all universes, they are constantly vigilant and will fiercely protect him from potential threats and enforce the proper manners and deference from his subjects. They become noticeably wary of strangers upon arriving at the Nameless Planet: first giving a menacing glare to the referee after he loudly announces them as intruders; then, preventing Goku from approaching and addressing the Zen-Oh with his casual and naïve nature, standing down only when commanded to, or threatened by the frightening deity. Other than that, they become appalled before Goku's boldness towards Zen-Oh (much like everyone else) and rarely speak, only briefly uttering "Bye-cha!" before leaving. Eventually, they become used to Goku's presence and let him approach Zen-Oh without interfering or saying anything. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Zen-Oh's attendants watch the Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament along with Zen-Oh from a distance, away from the Nameless Planet. After the tournament concludes, Champa, angered that his team lost, plans to destroy them for their failure but is interrupted by Vados who informs him of Zen-Oh and his attendants' arrival in the tournament ring, terrifying him enough to abandon his plan in order to properly greet Zen-Oh. When Goku attempts to speak with Zen-Oh, the attendants open portals under their feet and appear in front of Goku, preventing him from doing so. However, Zen-Oh allows Goku to speak and even accepts the latter's offer to shake his hand, leaving both attendants with a somewhat surprised and nervous look on their faces when Goku lightly picks Zen-Oh off the ground in the process. Afterwards, the attendants escort Zen-Oh back home. "Future" Trunks Saga They are seen next to Omni-King during his attempts to find a friend. Universe Survival Saga Power Although they are never shown fighting anyone on camera and haven't displayed any fighting techniques, they are hinted to be extremely powerful. Their mere presence is capable of instilling fear in the Supreme Kais and even the Gods of Destruction. Techniques and special abilities *'Warp' - When Zen-Oh has finished talking with the Gods of Destruction, the two attendants use the warp technique to take him home. *'Flight' - The ability to take flight with ki. Voice actors *Japanese: Masaya Takatsuka & Yūsei Oda *English: TBA Gallery OmniKing&attendants.jpg|The attendants next to Zen-Oh GokuOmniKingattendants.jpg|The attendants shielding Goku from Zen-Oh KingofAllattendantsworried.jpg|The attendants worried when Goku shakes his hand with Zen-Oh Zeno unigod.jpg|Zen-Oh and an attendant in promo material ca:Assistents d'en Zen'oh pl:Słudzy Zenō es:Asistentes del Rey de Todo Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities